


Taking a chance

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Coming of Age, Denial of Feelings, Falling In Love, Friends With Benefits, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Making Out, MatsuOi Week 2017, Oikawa Tooru's Fan club, Slow Burn, developing feelings, growing up can be annoying and confusing, high school is an ass of time, nothing graphic just warning that's its been referenced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-17 23:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10604283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Given the circumstances, Oikawa and Matsukawa would do everything again in a heartbeat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bruh I just learned about this pairing a couple a days ago and saw in tumblr that its hosting a ship week for them right now. So guess what my ass decided to do? I wrote a slightly graphic not out right porn fic. Its just implying shit; that's all. What is my life becoming? Idk maybe I'm just trying to see if I can go a little off my comfort fluff zone?
> 
> Who knows, I don't. I'm just flailing off a new fic instead of updating my other stories. 
> 
> Anyways the prompts used: Tastes, Habits, Over the years

Their meetings were drastically different when they were alone. It was a simple truth. The way they continued to organize while maintain a strict line from their rendezvous. They had rules placed, people to disillusion and stumble into a reality that barely cared about their whims. Oikawa wasn’t sure when their games turned into something deeper. Or when Matsukawa began to brush his tears in tender strokes. All Oikawa knew was that when they first started to experiment with each other there was this edge between them. Cutting them off from all the proper outlets and instead pushing them to mingle with their highs and scatter before anything good went too deep. Back then, either teen just continued faltering without much present remorse. Pure adolescence was toxic enough the way society has given them remodels to finish constructing in a preexisted form.

Oikawa already knew since middle school that he was average in most realms. Having discovered who influenced his foolish habits only made him aware of possible downfalls that could lead him astray. Power and fame didn’t suite him like most assumed. He enjoyed snippets of it like another local teen hot throb; but for the most part Oikawa felt like he could cut that aspect out and still function alright. It wasn’t like he was aiming to be saint in public and privately (not after catching Matsukawa’s voice). But at least a decent guy living with a pure passion for his career but without sacrificing everything completely. He was greedy that way. Which was why when high school came along, and he laid eyes on, Matsukawa Issei, something hit him. Harder than Iwaizumi’s punches but sneakier that when his siblings ate his desserts before he came home from late volleyball practice.

It wasn’t like the time he liked a girl in elementary school and got to hold her hold that same afternoon. Rather, stronger and far more dangerous. Alone in his own thoughts Oikawa became aware of the heat that radiated throughout his body. It was animistic and foreign. There was shame that crawled his throat when he woke up countless of nights when he remembered how Matsukawa tasted like the sweets he ate during lunch breaks. But that was just it; when Matsukawa casually called out to him Oikawa felt something hovering them clashed and emerge into something far more enclosed and secretive; more alluring than it should have been in the first place. It meant that there was something wrong with him.

Matsukawa was probably the same the way he always knew which empty classrooms to go to when he needed to be close to him. Oikawa couldn’t ever complain the way he was memorized the way Matsukawa could push his buttons with only a little time frame. It was awful the way they grew better to lie in front of others for the sake of keeping their meetings hushed. Yet what Oikawa couldn’t ignore was the fact that he had a bigger fan club than expected; a club that was far clingier than what he wanted. He appreciated their support; how he could not. But when they cut off his already limited time with Matsukawa it made him almost reevaluate his life choices.

Still, neither could deny that what connected them was smaller hitches of habits. Snippets of envy, greed and unwanted attention forced them to back away from each other. With school and peer pressure itching their skins there was more than enough clips of their meetings that melted them with desire to step away from the world and only focus of each other and their thoughts. Incoherent gasps and rabid touches were all Oikawa needed to distract himself from losing his mind. Matsukawa was a perfect distraction for those occasions. It wasn’t like the habit that they created since their first year could be undone at this point.

Not when they couldn’t discount their interest with each other and the way their little adventures had caused the habit in the first place. Curiosity and pleasure were never the best options for the young and naïve; it caused hapless mistakes that could have been avoided. Matsukawa was the first to see it happen the way he eyed Oikawa in front of Iwaizumi’s scrutiny. He was already aware of the closeness Oikawa shared with Iwaizumi back then when he was introduced to them. But when he caught Oikawa’s best friend scowling at him disapprovingly and angrily, Matsukawa almost backed away from the intensity from it. And it probably had to do with the fact that Matsukawa could have sworn that one-time Iwaizumi almost (or had) caught him making Oikawa moan out his name out in board day light behind their gym. Either way, both scenarios reinforced the fact that Matsukawa and Oikawa were becoming sloppier with their mishaps.

But it wasn’t like Matsukawa would ever stop his impulses. He recognized the fact that he couldn’t get enough of Oikawa; he was too addicted to even picture himself from stopping. It was practically a part of his life now, to call out his name, to entice the other to spend a few minutes or an hour (if he was lucky) with him. In his arms, within his reach and, sigh into a fictional paradise that resided deep into his soul. He was a lost cause; he was a believer that was he was fucked the moment he kissed Oikawa and learned that heaven was a fixed and false dream. He would live in hell instead, where he would have to be forced to recall all those sensations of watching Oikawa making a clear wall between them. He agreed back them for a fail safety to fall into in case something held him back. It didn’t work; or rather he underestimated his heart scrapping his rib cage when he tasted infatuation.

Oikawa bloomed in high school. Matsukawa could testify it the way he enamored him quickly. The fire that burned his skin expanded all the way to his toes and fingertips. They ached when the both them sought each other. To kiss all the exposed skin lingering between them, to cling to each other's limbs that draped one after another. It burned the oxygen around them the way they were always out of breath when they finished. Ushering into secluded corners without making a ruckus or imprint into other people’s memories were always tricky; but it was always rewarded when they were alone and able to feel one’s lips.

Oikawa was more selfish, Matsukawa noticed over the years fooling around with him. He would always bite a little harder; but the difference was how Matsukawa was more mindful with his strokes, how he was able bring Oikawa down slow and merciful. He would always pride in himself for gaining the right tone for his voice to murmur the dirtiest syllables under Oikawa’s neck making the heat vibrating through them pass far more memorably and enjoyably. He just couldn’t get enough of being the reason why someone breathtaking such as Oikawa to beg, gasp, and moan under his command and touch. Which was why it wasn’t a surprise when he never denied himself of playfully flaunting his ego to Oikawa when they finished. Not when Oikawa’s cheeks were still flushed and eyes eye rolling with the same tease from earlier as if he was insinuating for another round.

Matsukawa had thought it would only be volleyball that would catch his eye. Or at least have a string of girls and a boy or two to deviate from boredom and curiosity. He never got a girlfriend or ever found himself lip-locking with one. Instead, he found his lips kissing only Oikawa. He watched Oikawa try to and occasional date others (although there were too many rabid fangirls in the mix for his liking). They never lasted which prompted him to seek Matsukawa who was always more willingly to waste his free hours with him. In the back of his mind Matsukawa never wanted to admit everything that was tattooed into his heart. After all, what was between them was something flimsy. There were no pillars to support them since the beginning.

They had prompted a promise that if whatever they had would end, there would be no hard feelings among them afterwards. But that was the problem right there. Lusting over someone was far easier to admit then coming into terms of falling in love with someone that was just supposed to be a causal fling and friend. Flings were detachable strings. Though Matsukawa was long gone since getting the okay to fool around with Oikawa. It was turmoil to harbor everything and explode when Oikawa asked for him. He didn’t know how the other felt; but he was sure that when high school would be over neither of them would ever see each other like did now. They would be framed as experiential obsessions. Nothing healthy rang into their affairs; Matsukawa could see the truth of it.

Still, when he had Oikawa right next to him he was sure that something crumbled inside him. And he was sure Oikawa would eventually see what was behind his words later in life. But for now, all Matsukawa wanted to be was right there, in the present.

Whispering for a lost prayer was not something Oikawa would have pictured himself of doing when their school lost their last game. Or when a few weeks melted into their winter break. The hours were long and unforgiving as Oikawa sluggishly went through his mundane tasks. The volleyball court was still his second home, but lately all he ever wanted to do was to just lay on his bed and listen to Matsukawa’s heartbeat in sync with his. There was this domesticity that wanted to claim his thoughts. An old dream from watching his parents happily together was ringing his ears. He called Iwaizumi when his thoughts were too much but, by then he didn’t need for his best friend to understand what was happening to him.

All one look said enough: he was in love.

Oikawa Tooru was madly in fucking love to a boy he been fucking for too long. And now he was fearfully treading into reality of having to tell the world where he stood besides volleyball. He didn’t text Matsukawa right away. He didn’t stop Iwaizumi from giving him a lecture of being a dumbass. (He was already aware that he was one since the first time he called him one.) Mid-break he caught his silhouette passing a random park. The streets were semi-empty; his shoulders immediately went rigid when his voice cracked as he yelled out his name by habit. He turned around and caught his pathetic wave, nonetheless they ended up walking around the neighborhood while cracking jokes. It wasn’t until they made it to Oikawa’s home when he pulled him into his bedroom.

They didn’t do anything right away. Oikawa suddenly was the one that placed the borderlines around them making him wonder why suddenly did he wanted to keep distance he suddenly wanted to evaporate the other day ago. Matsukawa didn’t complain but held his gaze, watching him carefully as if he was waiting for Oikawa to tell him that they should end everything. But he didn’t. He took a deep breath though to calm his nerves when he motioned Matsukawa to lay his head on the bed. When he did, Oikawa mimicked him as looked straight at him. Under Matsukawa’s gaze was always trip; even when the silence was stretching for too long to be comfortable.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Matsukawa’s face didn’t change drastically the first ten seconds. It took the next ten. His eyes widen, his mouth hung a little before he bit it. He nodded in his sigh that turned into a quick small smile. “Oh…wow.” He looked carefully at Oikawa who was starting to back away. “That’s umm some really heavy and unexpected news there.”

He reached out to one of Oikawa’s arms before he was too far away from him, “But umm… Is it okay then to call you my boyfriend now?”

He didn’t hear any words from Oikawa the way he was roughly pushed up to Oikawa’s level; he didn’t mind it anyways the way he crashed his lips with him in confirmation. And while Matsukawa eventually told Oikawa how he felt since day one they both realized that eventually their little adventures mingled into the current present. Where it was accustomed to touch each other with ease. When it was finally time to stop the lies and finally sigh into each other embraces. And how they could finally sink into the right phases of their lives with wholehearted smiles (and a few more love bites in between).

**Author's Note:**

> ** 26 July 17 changed the titled from "Right there" to "Taking a chance" and small edits.


End file.
